Talk:Strike as One
well, let's see, if i use this, put it at 14, then 14 marksman (double major) and the rest in expertise(minor), I can use read the wind, with this, both at +10 damage. Then you can even add fav wind, but not preferred. O, dun forget to combine it again with heket's rampage, and call of haste, now what do you have? You have IAS on you and ur pets, and great damage boost. Now who wants to calculate the dps on this one mmh? Madcrazy2ks 14:11, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :The problem isn't the damage it deals per se as much as it's the time it takes to deal it. Other skills can out damage this one as you typically have used all the bonus damage attacks before the 10 seconds is up. Plus it ends up being energy intense when you are using so many things to get it going. It either needs a lower cool down, more attacks effected, or higher damage to make it worth it's elite status. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:39, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Bold text'I'm not sure what to make of this. If it weren't an elite it would be ''very interesting. Arshay Duskbrow :Agreed, I'm guessing this skill will be reworked eventually to make it more effective. Because right now this isn't powerful enough to use as an elite. ~ Zero rogue x 22:52, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::They need to increase the number of attacks. And is that a wolf plinking a bow? o_O --Ufelder 06:54, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::They need to increase the damage. Enraged Lunge adds up to 80 damage every 5 seconds and this will add ~60 in the same time (pure guess here and I guessed high). The attacks won't likely exceed the recharge so the number of attacks is fine (unless they are split between you). I think they made this thinking that a bunny thumper would switch to this instead. I hope they improve it when NF comes out. And I think that's a were-warthog using that bow. lol--Vallen Frostweaver 09:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) +9x5 = +45 damage for your pet +9x5 = +45 damage for you 45+45 = +90 damage total, and that's just at 12 Beast mastery, so in theory, it does more damage than enraged. The problem would be getting in 5 hits in 10 seconds to use it consistently, which with a hammer and chasing down targets, or even with a bow, could be pretty tricky. Probably no problem for your pet though. :Ok, Enraged does 80+ every 5 seconds making it about 160+ in 10 seconds. In 10 seconds using a fast bow (2 seconds) with an increased attack rate skill you can get an attack every 1.33 seconds and the pet at the same rate. In 10 seconds you can then get 7.5 attacks from you and 7.5 attacks from the pet = 15 attacks for +9 each = 135 damage at 12 Beast Mastery. Do the same for someone with a sword or axe and you get about 162 damage (.89 seconds per attack with IAS = 11 attacks in 10 seconds * 9 damage = 162 damage). So I could see a melee character with 12 or better in Beast Mastery making use of this but most Bow Rangers will probably prefer Enraged to this. On the contrary, I could see this being used with other pet attacks or a smaller pet skill bar as you don't need more Beast Mastery skills to take advantage of this like Enraged Lunge does. Overall, it can do slightly more damage if done properly and is an even better method energy management while adding damage to your skills as it uses so little - just not as effective for spiking since you need all the damage attacks to hit to cause the extra damage. I see this being a Warrior fun skill and not a Ranger skill as much. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 19:54, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::You misread---only 5 attacks each for you and your pet. The calculations prior to yours were accurate. --Carmine 00:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Yes, they are accurate, but +90 bonus damage total from you and your pet in 10 seconds for SaO vs. +160 bonus damage from Enraged in 10 seconds is what I am making my comparison on. Thus I see EL as a better Elite BM skill for damage. Even if you bump up the BM for more damage for SaO making it 10 per attack you would only add +10 bonus damage total making it +100 vs +160.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:43, 22 December 2006 (CST) A boss in Turai's procession has this, but I apparently didn't mark where. --Fyren 20:30, 27 October 2006 (CDT) I'd like to see this as a: 'For 30 seconds, you and your pet's next 5..9..10 attacks deal +5..9..10 damage, then it would be more 'usable', heck, W/R, 16 Axe Mastery, 12 Beast mastery, Heket's Rampage, This and Call of Haste, would own.. Still, it works as it is, and it works well, but there are still better elites. --My Name Is Not Dan 13:54, 16 November 2006 (CST) Do attacks that create multiple shots like forked arrow or dual shot count as one or two attack for this skill? -Alinius Ugh, the recharge 10 seconds is too slow. With a Short Bow and hekets rampage up, you can unload 5 attacks in like 7 sec. IMO, this should be changed to 5 sec recharge "for 30 sec, the next 10 attacks you or your pet make deal +1....+whatever damage", so if you're attacking faster then your pet, you get more advantage.--GTPoompt 19:01, 29 November 2006 (CST) Hey, that's not a were-warthog shooting a bow, it's a bear and a faceless person holding the bow and pulling it back together, it's rather hard to see. --Spark 20:06, 1 January 2007 (CST) I like this skill but it's a tad gay that it does not update the hits when you recast, and since most of the time either you or the pet unleash the attacks faster, you both wont get the full effect. Self-affecting Shout? I don't have this so I can't check: If you use this, does it count as a shout affecting yourself? Do you get an icon in the effects monitor? I'm thinking in terms of using this together with Warrior/Paragon skills that ask you be under the effects of a shout. Arshay Duskbrow 02:08, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, it counts as a shout affecting yourself, yes on the icon in effects monitor, and yes on triggering paragon shout effects. Tests on whether or not it also affects your pet is inconclusive. --waywrong 07:23, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Awesome. Thanks for the info. :) Arshay Duskbrow 23:42, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::I tested the effect of the shout on a pet by taking a pet to the Student of Disease on the Isle of the Nameless and allowed the pet to wander near him so that the pet became diseased. I then used Strike As One and waited 15 seconds and then used Mending Refrain with a regen of +3 on my pet. My pet maintained a decreased degeneration for ~34 seconds which would lead me to believe that Mending Refrain was reapplied when Strike As One ended on my pet. Hooker 20:52, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::It all does make sense as this is an "Elite Shout" and not a "Pet attack" after all. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:33, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Dual Shot? I wonder if the dmg boost will affect dual shot as just one of the limited attacks wile giving a +5 per arrow. If it did then with dual shot ,forked arrow ,a decent prep, and bestial/tigers fury could do some real dmg.NovaTalon 11:40, 4 December 2006 (CST) :No, it doesn't, as Vigorous Spirit and preparations etc. count it as 2 attacks. --Spark 20:00, 1 January 2007 (CST) Paragon energy gain Can someone check whether this returns 2 or 1 energy from leadership on a P/R please? — Skuld 13:00, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :2 - Skakid9090 15:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Learn to use a paragon properly.-- 15:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Shout What do you shout exactly? --[[User:Sigm@|'''SigmA ]] 13:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Nothing, all the ranger shouts just show an outward yellowy shout animation — Skuld 13:36, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Question Does this restack on itself when recasted? Is this a total of you and your pet's attack? Sometimes when I use it, it will randomly end after one attack T.T. Any ideas? — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 12:46, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :No, it doesn't reset, which is why it ends early when you re-apply it. It's pretty lousy as a skill unfortunately, with buggy operation and simply less overall damage over time than other elites. This really needs a buff. Caramel Ni 22:56, 29 March 2007 (CDT) As one skills Just because the skills are all "as one", they aren't really related are they? Silver Sunlight 11:08, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, because they all effect you and your pet. If you want to create a new quick reference category called As One quick reference skills (or something to that effect) then I'd be fine with removing the other As One skills from the related skills section. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::No, because "affects you and your pet" is incredibly vague. Something that buffs both your damage and your pets damage could be listed as related to this. --Fyren 14:06, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::I agree with Fyren. Silver Sunlight 14:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Idea for making this viable This is my first edit on guildwiki so let me know if i did anything wrong. The way i would suggest Anet made this skill viable is: Change skill type to attack skill - 5e, 7r - You and your pet perform an attack that deals +5...25 damage if it hits. Morzan 13:16, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :I likey...and that was fine The Paintballer (T/ ) 13:19, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::Don't see anything wrong with the way you wrote it. However, I'd make the wording "The next attack by you and your pet deals ..." instead --Gimmethegepgun 13:23, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::They probably discarded that usage as being too 'passive'. IOW, the main complaint people have with the way it currently works (i.e. watching whether the hits have been used up on both you and your pet) is the way you have to 'actively manage' this skill in order to get max benefit. If they remove that aspect, it becomes a mindless button to mash every 10 seconds.--Semantic 17:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) On the contrary, the way he worded it was probably exactly what he intended. You and your pet both immediately perform an attack that deals 5...25 bonus damage. Sort of like a Power Shot for you and your pet. 7:30 16 September 2007 (GMT -6) :Which honestly makes a lot more sense considering the skill name than the current mechanics of the skill. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:26, 15 October 2007 (UTC) BUG I just tested it today and if you use it again when it is still active, it does not renew the attack counter to 5. I had 1 bow attack left with increased power and stopped attacking, I waited till it recharged and I used it again. I started attacking and after the first hit, the icon wore off. This is sad... Big Bow 23:23, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Can we consider that a bug?Big Bow 00:24, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'm adding it. --Shadowcrest 02:49, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::For the most part, skill counters don't reset. --Kale Ironfist 03:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Really? I know Spirit Bond has a bug template on it for not doing so. Can you give some other examples? I can't test anything at the moment. --Shadowcrest 03:13, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, I guess I'm allowed to get on now >.< Anyways, both Glyph of Immolation and Swiftness reset their charges; thinking of other skills to test with now. ::::Glyph of Elemental Power and Healer's boon reset as well; I'd test Assassin's remedy but i dont have it. :::: Sharpen Daggers does NOT reset either. I can't test Guiding Hands, Attackers Insight, and Way of the Fox right now though. I vote to leave the bug tag there, unless someone else tests those skills (and any other counter skills i missed) --Shadowcrest 03:51, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Assassin's Remedy and Attacker's Insight do NOT reset either. How interesting, its about half and half. --Shadowcrest 06:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia It doesn't even look like crossfire other than the bow. I think it's too far-fetched for it to be trivia.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Look at the ARM! The Crossfire arm is WAY too long to be the same. If anything, it's the same picture used twice. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 20:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::REMOVE IT! It's just ridiculous to say it looks like upper part of crossfire. What else would a ranger on a skill icon use as weapon? A spear? An axe? A sword? --81.229.153.243 10:37, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I don't want to break GW:1RV, but the trivia is really pointless. There are more icons which look like this: compare Prepared Shot and Crossfire for example. Dragnmn talk 16:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Like the ones here? There are far too many to have that trivia there. If no one opposes its removal within the next few days or so I'm removing it. --Shadowcrest 16:42, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Deleted Note Becuase its more of an opinoin, and poor grmmar, not saying I have the best of which is grmmar. lol j/k Lost-Blue 03:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Trivia That icon really reminds me of that cinimatic when he shoots the Charr. ''You forget. YOU are part of my petty vengeance. Anyone agree? -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:32, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Just an FYI: It's a Ranger with a bow and a tiger/cat-like above it. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:35, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Does it say that somewhere or is that from you looking at it? -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:41, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, just look - closely :P....though i must admit at first i thought it looked like that bit from the cutscene too-- - (Talk/ ) 16:47, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I looked closely...then I copied it and started blowing it up. Even now I see the pic clearly and it looks like it could be either, I still think it's a Charr. Look at the arm....Charr wearing armor imo. -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:49, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I can even see a small argument in favor of a Norn Ranger, maybe Sif...they could have done such a better job at this icon. Fail. -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:51, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hi-res Images are useful in these cases and yes...they could-- - (Talk/ ) 16:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) And there are Charr that are tiger-like. — Powersurge360Violencia 16:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hi-res icon makes it look like a lion, not even one with anthropomorphic qualities, just a lioness placing her paw on the bow. — Powersurge360Violencia 16:55, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So...when doing this icon...once again...Arena Net failed? ::::::::Oh, and btw, I'm as least as convinced as before it is meant to be a Charr, and as such, I won't be removing the Trivia I added, but if someone else chooses to then I'll respect their opinion. I can't help asking though...can anyone else see the Norn Ranger with fur, skin, maybe a tattoo on the arm...? -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:11, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, just checked that image...Trivia is gone. (Though that bear does look like a Norn I once saw at a res shrine....oh well...) Hey wait, is that that Ranger Hero from the Zaishen?-->Suicidal Tendencie 18:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Acolyte Jin Looks like her, and Jora's on a few icons...what ya think? -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :lol, that cracked me up, the whole jumping from point to point you just did. But yeah, it's doubtful, the hair color is wrong and she's got a pony tail in the skill icon. Also removing the note about the Charr because the critter in the icon has a paw rather than a hand and bears more resemblance to a lioness (which also happened to be introduced in this skill's native campaign). — Powersurge360Violencia 18:25, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::For fork sake powersurge, the plural of charr is charr! what is it with the guild wikii community and plurals!? Everyone talks in terms of "fames", "factions" and "focuses" (do you see what i did there?)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure there is an allowance for imagined words, and Focus does have a plural variant, being a Latin word at root of the 2nd declension it takes -i as it's plural, making the plural form of the word "Foci". — Powersurge360Violencia 18:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Factions is a correct plural, if you see faction as Luxon/Kurzick. Btw, Powersurge, he knows it's a wrong plural. They all are in the way he uses them (Fame points, Faction points, Foci) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) - no thanks to viper. Yes, i am well aware that the plural of focus is foci (or focii, acording to people who live in ancient rome), that isn't what i did there and you dont earn balthazaar factions for winning in RA, but nobody asked you, dutchie *flees*-- - (Talk/ ) 18:50, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::You were using in correct plurals to refer to the seemingly singular but genuinely and grammatically correct plural terms. Right? And focii is possessive ircc. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Er, no i have no idea what what you just said means, but if i did do that it was entirely accidental. And focii is possessive? So if i have two foci i actually have two focii? hmm, whatever :| Oh and just to clarify, i was referring to my utterly unnecessary use of alliteration in my choice of badly used plurals, that is all :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Typo Actually, this skill says 'deals' instead of 'deal'. The article should reflect the spelling used in the game and there should be a note about the wrong grammar. I can't edit the skill description, however. -NiccusAnimus 14:47, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Psychological effect Their is nearly nothing more disturbing then a hearty polar bear suddenly appearing beside you while monking to lay out the beatdown.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Really broken This skill is a bit broken, and not in the overpowered way. 1) It is a timed effect without saying such. know most pet attacks are like that, so probably a moot point 2) This skill can be any valid target within earshot; yourself, your monk, that hostile spirit of bloodsong, that beacon of droknar... anything. Your pet is teleported to that target. The way the skill is worded, that should only happen on contact with your weapon, and thus only on enemies. This may be how anet intended the skill to work, so again, possibly not a valid point. However... 3) Most importantly, About 30% of the time you use the skill without hitting anything to complete the action when used on an ally, your pet goes into a coma and stops moving. It will stay in this 'coma' until either you attack or an enemy gets in either your or the pets aggro. This made for one particularly amusing CoF run, with me teleporting my comatose hyena between party members for the whole trip. 08:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it doesn't actually work very well yet... it's an awesome concept, though. 09:49, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Moar liek "Stroke as One"... I want the old version back, it worked fine /w AsuraScan + other damage buffs --'ilr' :Useless in it's current (broken) state, it's only possible use is as aggro managment but for that the range is poor (the normal pet target has longer range) while it doesn't allow you to target the pet on a target (other then your SaO target) that isn't already in your range. In other words, you're using your elite on a cripple for which there are non-elite alternatives. Amy Awien 01:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) With Knee Cutter? If you use this, then Knee Cutter, do you get the conditional effects? 18:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I was trying this out in the Isle of the nameless and if you hit something with cutter you do get the juice. Also if you use this BEFORE Scavenger Strike it will activate on your pet's next attack and you'll get energy(basically refunding the whole cost and doing a bit of + damage), if you use scavenger then this it will not activate when your pet hits. So say on a warrior with Strike as One, Scavenger Strike, Gash, Knee Cutter, the 2 pet support skills, Never rampage alone or another ias/ims and whatever else you might have some fun... 11:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Semi-Broken Your pet will sometimes stall when you target allies with it, but it's nice to be able to tele your pet to difficult to reach places and back again. With good pet micro management and a spear, this is a very strong skill indeed and I think it's potential for ab and fa shittery is untapped. Cannot be interrupted, btw, and that cripple effect will eventually land on a blocking target the minute your attack goes through. There are numerous strong points to this skill that I don't feel like going over, suffice to say it's really good and just needs some tweaking. 13:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Despite what I wrote earlier I have to agree, now. Cripple lands eventually, even 'through' blocking, you can yell this while attacking, and the bleeding can feed Scavenger's Strike. It still results in a paralyzed pet sometimes, but explicitly using pet targetting controls seems to overcome that problem most of the time. The pet apparently not attacking may wel be due to it's 2 second attack cycle and/or not giving it an attack target, for instance when you are observing your pet and not attacking yourself. :Could do better with an 8 second recharge though. Amy Awien 11:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Anomaly? How is the 30 second for the bleed-hit an anomaly? All pet-attacks work like that, for x seconds the next attack has some effect, why would it suddenly be an anomaly? Amy Awien 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :This is a Shout, not a Pet Attack. —Dr Ishmael 21:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Which pet attacks work like that? I've just check Feral Lunge, Disrupting Lunge, and Maiming Strike and none of them mention a time limit. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::They don't mention it, but after you use them, you can see them on your pet's monitor, and they will end after a certain duration if your pet does not attack anything. Pet Attack says this duration is 10 seconds. —Dr Ishmael 03:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC)